Here In Your Arms
by Random Dice
Summary: This is my first Songfic so please review...OH and also This is a MC...:D


A/N: Ummm so this is my first _**Songfic**_ so enjoy

Disclaimer: I dont own L&O: CI or this song 'Here in your arms' by Hellogoodbye

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here_

Mike Logan was driving home from a late night at the office. He was going home to his long time girlfriend and former partner Carolyn. He knew he loved her but had yet to say it. They had been dating for two and a half years. He pulled up in the driveway and got out. He unlocked the house door and walked in. The house was completely dark. He took off his jacket and walked into the bedroom. There she was asleep on the bed under the covers. He smiled and took off his clothes (He left on his briefs) He crawled into bed with her and put his arms around her waist. She snuggled into him, which in turn made him smile wider. He bent down and kissed her lips. He saw her eyes open groggily and looked at him and she smiled.

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

"Hi baby," she yawned, turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"Hi sweetheart, sorry did I wake you up?" he asked

"No...Umm well yes but I'm glad you did," she smiled at him.

"Car umm there's something I want to tell you," he looked away, which made Carolyn worried.

"Mike are you ok?" All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her which made her jump a little and tense up, but she soon relaxed. Still worried but relaxed.

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"Baby? Mike? Are you ok?"

"Ya just wanted to hold you when I tell you" Now Carolyn was _really_ confused.

"Tell me what? Ok Mike now I am really really confused?!" She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Car I wanted to tell you that umm I...well...I l-l-love y-you," he looked away, but Carolyn pulled his face back to her. She smiled the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that" She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips with all the passion she could muster. He was shocked with what she said but soon enough he was kissing her back. When they pulled apart for air. They both smiled from ear to ear.

"I think I do know how long...I wanted to tell you for along time." He pulled her off the bed and got down on one knee. Carolyn gasped.

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, next to me._

_I like where you sleep... here_

"Mikey what are you doing?" She asked worriedly. He pulled a box out of his pants on the floor.

"Carolyn I have known you for four years and of that dated you for two and a half years. You were my partner at work and now I want you to be my partner in life. Carolyn will you be my wife and give me the honor of being your husband?" Carolyn wanted to fall over she was so surprised.

"Uh-um-uh Mike I would love too!" She jumped on him after the shock cleared and hugged him like she hasn't seen him in years. She pulled back so he could put the ring on her finger.

_Our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

"Wow Mike I never saw this coming," Carolyn said laughing. He pulled her closer.

"Well I wanted to surprise you," He said smiling like a fool.

"I _was _surprised," She kissed him and he kissed him back. That night was very very _very_ long night.

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

The next day they walked in to the precinct. Hand-in-hand. They wanted to tell Alex and Bobby because they were like family to them. They walked though the doors of the precinct Carolyn let go of Mike's hand and walked over to Alex. Mike watched as Carolyn pulled Alex to the locker rooms. Which left him with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby how would you like to be my best man?" The look on Bobby's face made Mike laugh and laugh and laugh. He was clutching his sides he laughed so much.

"Mike you wanna tell me something?"

_Our lips, can touch_

_Our lips, can touch...here_

**With Carolyn and Alex**

"Did he really?!" asked a shocked Alex while looking at the ring.

"Ya he did. I was just as shocked as you," she replied smiling.

"Well congrads C," Alex looked up and hugged Carolyn.

"Sooo will you be my maid of honor?" Alex jumped up and down.

"I would love too!!!" Carolyn looked sad for a moment but snapped out if it. To bad for her Alex saw it.

"You ok C?"

"Ya well maybe… I'm pregnant and Mike doesn't know yet," Carolyn said in all honesty.

"Wow," she replied "Well go tell him right now" Alex pushed Carolyn despite her protests.

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

Once Alex got Carolyn out (Which was not easy) She got Bobby's hand and ran out. Mike looked confused but when he saw Carolyn he smiled.

"Mike honey I have to tell you something," She said softly. He walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"Ya Baby?" He heard her sigh deeply then look up.

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"Mikey I…I'm pregnant"

_Here in your arms._

_Here in your arms._

A/N: haha haha that was it…No just kidding I'm gonna make a sequel


End file.
